Waiting
by hedgehog-phantom101
Summary: Man, waiting for your rival to heal sucks.


2 weeks, that's how long Shadow was going to be in the ICU within the GUN medical base. I was an accident, really. Typical Eggman fight, both of them showed up, combined forces to take him down quicker… but it went horribly wrong. It was a special spin attack, they would grab hands and one of them would spin in a circle, then they would throw the other into a homing attack. He was spinning Shadow… around and around he went and then…. his hand slipped. His mistake that sent Shadow flying in some odd position and direction. Usually, he wouldn't be worried, as the ebony hedgehog would land, reposition, and kick his ass for it later. But… they were fighting Eggman, and that was a deathly mistake. It was almost in slow motion; Shadow landed on his stomach and was about to get up, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that Eggman's robot lost its footing and its foot landed just beneath Shadow's shoulders. There were several loud and sickening crunches followed by a pop, leaving the hedgehog motionless. It was so bad Eggman actually stopped mid-attack. The hero remembered screaming his name and running over. Eggman winced, fearing he might have accidently killed the hedgehog… Eggman was a mad scientist, not a murderer. He quickly panicked and lifted the robot's leg, then fled the scene. The hero didn't care at the time. He remembered the thick, oozing blood seeping out of his sides and back…dear chaos it looked painful, but thankfully he wasn't conscious to feel it. He ran Shadow to the GUN medical bay as fast as he could, fearing the worse could happen. And boy, did he get a scolding from the GUN Commander and the medical team…. A broken chest plate, snapped ribs, a dislocated spine, internal bleeding, a fractured hipbone, and his legs were almost crushed entirely. The only thing that wasn't injured was his two arms, his collarbone, neck and head. Sonic truly felt horrible for it. But thankfully Shadow was a fast healer, and with a special medical pod, we would be on his feet within two weeks. But two weeks was a long time. And with Shadows condition, he was expected to be in pain even after he was to be taken out of the pod. Sonic sighed. He was going to get a whooping so bad he himself might end up in a hospital somewhere for this. But meanwhile; he had to find something to do. Eggman wasn't going to be around, as he was sure the old man was a bit shaken about it… Tails was away at a science convention, Knuckles never left the master emerald, and Amy…yeesh. As Sonic thought about it, he would usually be around Shadow if he wasn't out exploring. They spared, raced, practiced, and even grabbed a bite to eat every so often. Sonic paused; Shadow had really tried to grow out of his shell since the whole black arm incident. He guessed the trust from everyone helped him. Sure, he was still grumpy, but at least he wasn't inside moping all day. Sonic stood from his living room sofa, maybe he could drop by for a visit? See how he was healing up? It was worth a shot. In an instant Sonic ran from his house up to the GUN medical base, something everyone was all too familiar with. Sonic walked inside, whistling a tune as many doctors walked past. He needed one of Shadow's doctors, older men, who were the best in the medical field. To know Shadow's medical history and body composition was apparently top secret, even classified. Just as Sonic rounded a corner he bumped into one. The older, taller man within the lab coat and scrubs sighed as Sonic beamed "hi'ya doc!" The old man had bags under his eyes "Hello Sonic" he said tiredly with a hint of annoyance "what can I do for you?" Sonic rubbed the back of his neck "I wanted to drop by to see Shadow, any chance you know what room his in?" The doctor scowled "oh no you don't. He needs rest. Its been hard enough to maintain a stable vital with him, the last thing I need is you waking him up" Sonic frowned, even though one was literally submerged and floating weightless within water, they could still hear people outside the pod. That was something he knew from experience. "awe come on; I'll be quiet!" the doctor started to push Sonic back down the hallway. "Until you get bored, then what? You'll wake him up and then he'll try to move. And we need him motionless" Sonic slipped under the doctor's grip, now behind him. The doctor sighed as he turned around "come on now, don't be difficult." Sonic tapped his foot "come on, he's one of my friends you know!" The doctor pitched his nose, knowing the hero wasn't going to take no for an answer. He looked around to make sure no one noticed "not a peep, understand?" Sonic pretended to zip his mouth shut. The doctor rolled his eyes and led Sonic deep into the medical center. Once upon a door, he swiped a special medial ID and scanned his thumb. The deadbolted door opened, a deep hissing coming from it "thanks!" Sonic whispered, he walked in as the door closed behind him. It was cold in here… but then again it had to be for the machinery. Sonic walked over to the pod, it sat at a 35 degree angle off from the floor, with a window to what's inside near the top. Sonic walked over and peered in. Shadow was laying inside unconscious; his muzzle paled a bit. Sonic bit his lip, yikes… Although he could only see down to Shadows' chest, it was enough. Many wires, tubes and other things where connected to him, his gloves and assumingly his shoes too had been removed. Sonic stared for a moment. The warm water must've felt nice, being weightless. Sonic pulled up a chair and sat down… Man…. Waiting sucks.


End file.
